Sapere Aude
by Elfkin
Summary: It's Harry's seventh and final year, but it's not a quiet one. Voldemort has a new plan. A new girl, who could be called the purest of bloods, is at Hogwarts. And Snape is...getting married?It's just a normal year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiz
1. Who is she?

A cold breeze shifted the thick clouds of mist that surrounded an ominous black castle. No sound could be heard but the gentle whisper of the wind. A whisper that warned all to stay away from the horrors the castle had once been home to. No creature stirred within Nightmare Forest, as it was appropriately named. For only things made of ones' nightmares could be found in its depths. One such nightmare now emerged from the trees.  
  
A tall, slender figure clad in black robes and cloak stepped from the forest. He surveyed the castle for a moment before walking closer. His cloak billowing behind him , making him seem nothing more than a shadow upon the ground. He stopped on the hill, not but 20 yards from the estate itself. There was a silent pop and the tall figure was no longer alone. Now a short, rather stout man with watering eyes stood next to him.  
  
"Wormtail." The tall man said so slowly.  
  
"Y-yes my Lord?" The small man squeaked as he rubbed his pudgy hands together.  
  
"Tell Lucius to come here." The man paused as though in thought. "I will require his...services, in retrieving the heir." He began to laugh. A high, cold laugh that caused the other man to cringe. "And what better place for a family, reunion then at home."  
  
"H-here, m-my Lord?" The small man's voice shook with fear.  
  
"Of course Wormtail." He hissed in a deadly whisper. "The Slytherin Estate is perfect for my plans." He waved his hand in dismissal and the short man named Wormtail vanished with another small pop.  
  
*****  
  
Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley were chatting quite cheerfully about what their next year of school would be like. Both of them were to be in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Neither of them knew what to expect of it.  
  
"Do you think they'll bring old Moody back?" Ron asked as he shoved a few more of Fred and George's Cow Caramels into his trunk. Harry looked at him thoughtfully as he latched his trunk shut.  
  
"I don't think so." He said finally. "With being locked up for what, seven months in that dungy old trunk of his." Harry could still remember Alastor Moody's unmoving form in the bottom of that small room. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Nah, I suppose not." Ron said sitting on top of his trunk. "Perhaps Lupin will come back! He was a great Professor." Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"That would loads better." Harry agreed as he grabbed Hedwig's cage. "Come on Hedwig! In you go." The snowy white owl clicked her beak in disapproval but walked inside the cage.  
  
"Oi! Ron, Harry, you done packing yet? Mom says we leave in ten minutes." Fred said hanging on the door frame. Ron looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah we're all packed. Mind given us a hand?" Ron asked as he started to pull his trunk towards the door. Fred looked down at his hands and rubbed his wrists.  
  
"I don't Ron, I'm rather fond of both of them." Fred laughed as he dodged Ron's copy Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry noticed the tips of Ron's ears had turned the slightest color of pink.  
  
"Alright, alright." Fred said holding his hands in the air.  
  
Harry and Ron joined the rest of the Weasley's down in the living room. After a few minutes of utter chaos, thanks to George letting off one of their new inventions, they were off to platform 9 3/4. Once at the train station Mr. Weasley helped the boys and Ginny load their things on a cart. Mrs. Weasley said her good byes and kissed each of them on the cheek before they went through the barrier. The platform was bustling with students greeting each other happily. Fred and George made it a point to start on selling their new merchandise as soon as Mrs. Weasley was out of sight. Harry and Ron on the other hand began to look around the platform for Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled over the crowd, waving her hand in the air. The boys soon found their way through the students to Hermione. She greeted them both with a light hug.  
  
"How was your summer?" Harry asked her with a smile. "Did you go and see Krum?" Hermione frowned as did Ron at the mention of Krum.  
  
"No." She said slowly, her frown deepening. "I actually just stayed....home." Hermione said distractedly. She was craning her neck to see passed Harry's shoulder. Harry and Ron both turned around to see what she was staring at. They soon had the same frown Hermione was wearing.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Ron snarled as Professor Snape walked through the cloud of students. A sneer curled his lips as he looked around him in disgust.  
  
"He doesn't usually take the train to Hogwarts. I wonder why he is now?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly put their luggage on the train and watched Snape intently. Snape seemed more interested in avoiding all the students and did not notice them watching him. He didn't seem to notice anyone at all until he collided with Harry knocking him into Ron. Just as Harry began to fall backwards he caught a glimpse of someone standing behind Snape. The person however was covered in a dark green cloak.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter!" He growled. Harry looked up at him in shock. He hadn't done anything but stand there. "I should take..." Snape stopped speaking as the person behind Snape grabbed his arm gently. A pale, slender hand of a girl with a large silver and black onyx ring on her middle finger was all that could be seen. Snape didn't say anything more, but pushed past Harry and lead the girl onto the train.  
  
"That was odd." Hermione commented as the trio sat down in one of the compartments. Ron scowled out the window.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said quietly.  
  
"The nerve!" He blurted, startling Harry and Hermione. "Harry was just standing there and that old bat acted as if Harry had thrown himself in front of him!" Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Who was that girl?" Harry wondered aloud. Thinking back to when Snape had run into him. "Did you see how Snape didn't even finish what he was saying when she touched him?" Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could find out where she is. Perhaps she's the new teacher." Hermione beamed. Harry and Hermione both stood up and started to walk out of the compartment. Hermione sighed, turned around and pulled Ron out by his arm. "Come on Ron!" She said giggling. They began their way down the train in search of the mysterious girl.  
  
Finally at the last car, and have searched every where else they stopped at a black door. None of them were too sure if they wanted to knock on the door. After all what if was Snape behind it instead. Harry and Ron stood there in a stupor. Neither one moved and Hermione resorted to pushing passed them.  
  
"For goodness sakes, you two." She knocked on the door lightly. To their disdain Snape was in fact the person who opened the door. He glared down at them. Harry and Ron tried to look past him into the room, but it was impossible with the way Snape was standing. Hermione had seemed to have lost her voice and merely opened and closed her mouth a few times in surprise.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Ms. Granger? Or are you trying to imitate a dying fish?" He snarled. Hermione swallowed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"N-no Sir." She said hoarsely.  
  
"Then stop wasting my time." He sneered at Harry before slamming the door shut. Harry blinked a few times in surprise.  
  
"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Ron said after a few moments of silence. "I bet she was in there." He said plopping on to the red seat.  
  
"Of course she was." Hermione spoke softly. "We checked everywhere else."  
  
"We still don't know who she is." Harry said shortly, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose before putting them back on.  
  
The three sat in silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Each in their own thought about who the girl could possibly be, and why it was such a secret. Two hours later they had arrived at Hogsmeade. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny shared one of the horseless carriages to the castle. That ride was also very quiet.  
  
Once at Hogwarts though everyone broke into talk. A few of the other students had seen the mysterious person with Snape and that was all anyone was talking about. The students began to walk up the steps to the Great Hall, but stopped talking as the last carriage arrived. Everyone turned to watch as Snape stepped out and offered his hand to the person inside. Again the same slender hand appeared and slipped into Snape's. His gripped tightened slightly as she emerged from the carriage. Her face was still covered by the hood of her cloak and she held in place with her other hand. Snape turned to see the entire school staring at them. His expression changed from that of calm to anger instantly.  
  
"Any student that does not find their way to the Great Hall immediately will have detention for a week!" He bellowed.  
  
There was quick shuffling of feet as everyone tried to get to the Great Hall before Snape started to hand out detentions. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione were pushed by the flood of people into the hall and had no choice but to follow. Once inside they all sat down. Harry's eyes shot start to the head table. All the teachers were seated there except for Snape and where the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher should sit was a young woman with silver hair and steel blue eyes. She was as stern looking as McGonagall herself and seemed oddly familiar. Harry felt sudden panic as he realized the woman was Mrs. Figgs. A very young Mrs. Figgs, but Mrs. Figgs none-the-less. Harry continued to survey the table and noticed that there was an extra seat next to Dumbledore. The old wizard saw Harry and smiled. Harry returned the smile before looking away.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry said quietly, tugging at his arm. Ron turned from Seamus. "You see that women up there? The one sitting in the DADA teacher's seat?" Harry's hands shook as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"Yeah." Ron answered slowly after noticing the new silver haired woman.  
  
"That's Mrs. Figgs!" Ron looked at Harry in confusion. "The old lady the Dursley's would leave me with." Harry clarified seeing the looked on Ron's face. Ron looked at her again.  
  
"She doesn't look very old to me." Ron said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"  
  
*****  
  
The hand in Snape's shook lightly with laughter. She didn't laugh out loud, though Snape thought she would have if he hadn't known any better. Her breeding wouldn't permit the show of such emotions.  
  
"You find this funny, do you?" He asked softly leading her up the stairs.  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. She nodded meekly, not able to trust her own voice. Snape smiled beside himself, but quickly put his mask of coldness back on before entering the Great Hall. A hush fell over the room as Snape led her to the empty chair next to Dumbledore. She sat down quietly without taking off her cloak and Snape retired to his own seat. Dumbledore smiled at her broadly as the sorting began. Everyone watched the sorting half-heartedly, including most of the faculty.  
  
Everyone was staring at the person sitting next to the Headmaster.  
  
"And lastly. Slater, Stephanie." McGonagall called. The young curly haired first year sat on the stool nervously.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat ,barely touching the top of her head. She stood up and ran over to her table that was cheering loudly. McGonagall began to roll up the parchment as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Minerva!" He called. "There is one last student to be sorted." He gestured to the girl sitting beside him. The room was hushed again. All eyes were upon her as she stood up and walked over to the stool.  
  
"Remove your hood if you would please." McGonagall said softly.  
  
The girl lifted her hand to the dark green material, a ray of light glistened off of the ring on her finger. She started to pull it down, but stopped. "You have to takes it off." McGonagall said sternly.  
  
Slowly she pulled the hood from her face. The girl who sat before the school was beautiful. She had long, midnight black hair that shined like fine silk. Her startling green eyes shone brightly against her milk white skin. Her lips were full and a delicate pink from the warmth of the Great Hall. The same pink that stained her high cheeks. She smoothed the skirt of her dark green robes nervously, though it looked like a normal gesture with her steady hands. She looked once around the hall. Her eyes met with Draco's and Harry's for an instance, then settled on the floor.  
  
"Please say your name dear." McGonagall picked up the sorting hat. The girl looked at her in surprise and alarm. She looked to Snape and Dumbledore. Both of them nodded in encouragement.  
  
"Maurelle." She said in a sing song voice. "Maurelle Slytherin."  
  
There was a loud gasp from the Great Hall and a buzz of whispering started amongst the tables. Even the Slytherins and staff looked at her in disbelief. McGonagall held the hat above her head. At a foot from its place it began to speak.  
  
"Slytherin, eh. There is no need for me to look in your mind. For the blood speaks for its kind." The hat paused. "Though not that alone is what sends you there. Even though you are his true and rightful heir. Many will take this claim, but you hold it by his blood and name." The hat paused once more and gave a little shudder. "SLYTHERIN!" It shouted.  
  
Maurelle's face fell. She knew that is where she was going to be sent, but she always had that little glimmer of hope of being in a different house. The hall clapped albeit slowly in an unsure manner. Only a few Slytherin's were among the number. Maurelle looked to them and knew each by name; Draco Malfoy, Arthur Goyle, Victor Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Henry Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Maurelle got off of the stool, but instead of sitting with her house, she once again sat at the teachers table next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at her once more and then rose to address the Hall. Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the chattering students and teachers. He waited to speak until all eyes were upon him.  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin, and I'm sure there are many questions." Here he paused and looked down at Maurelle. " And they will be answered in due time. First and for most the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all grades. Anyone who is found in the forest will meet a severe punishment. Since Voldemort has returned, all but two of the Hogsmeade trips have been canceled in order to ensure everyone's safety." Loud whispers started at the mention of Voldemort. Dumbledore looked over this for it was not the time to discuss Voldemort or the threat he posed. "Now, as for your classes. This," he said gesturing to Mrs. Figg, " is Professor Arabella Figg, your new Defense Against the Arts teacher. Arabella has assured me that she will be staying with Hogwarts more than a year." Professor Figg was met with a round of applause as she smiled at them all. "Now. Let the feast began!"  
  
Suddenly all the tables were filled with delicious foods. Everyone started eating and talking happily amongst themselves. Everyone that is except Maurelle. She was staring at Harry Potter who seemed to be talking to his friend Ronald Weasley and the muggle born, Hermione Granger. Harry's form suddenly went rigid and he clasped a hand over his forehead. Hermione and Ron started fussing over him immediately. He waved them off as he let go of his head, then turned in his seat and locked eyes with Maurelle. Maurelle gripped the arms of her chair in pain, though her face showed no emotion.  
  
"Headmaster?" Maurelle asked once Harry's gaze had returned to his friends. " Is that boy there a Potter?" Dumbledore looked up at the boy she was pointing to. He recognized Harry's messy black hair even in the midst of everyone else.  
  
"Yes, that is young Harry Potter. He's not very young anymore I dare say." Dumbledore's smile started to fade. " You know Maurelle, about Harry?" She nodded her head weakly.  
  
"Headmaster, if you wouldn't mind I would like to retire for the night." Maurelle stood from her chair. She looked down at Dumbledore, though she did not need his approval and they both knew it. It was merely a pleasantry.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure Severus will take you to your chambers." Dumbledore then turned to begin a conversation with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Severus stood as soon as he say Maurelle walking towards him. All eyes were on them as they left the Great Hall together. They walked quietly, neither of them seemed to be the one to break the silence. Just as they started to climb the staircase to the Slytherin tower the stairs started to move. Snape gripped the banister. His many years at Hogwarts had made him almost immune to their constant changing. Maurelle on the other hand had never been to Hogwarts and as soon as it lurched she fell into Severus. His arm slid around her waist to balance her. He held her until the stairs had reached the next floor and set themselves in place. Maurelle put her hands on his chest and gently pushed away. He let go over her somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Forgive me." Maurelle said softly brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I am not used to stairs moving on their own accord." Snape smiled at her wryly.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive." He said taking her hand in his once more. "Now, I suggest we get off of these blasted stairs before they move again. There are other ways to get to your living quarters."  
  
Maurelle and Severus finished walking up the stairs and then started down a dark corridor. The hall started to get so dark that Snape had to pull his wand from his pocket. He whispered the lumos spell, lighting the corridor. He looked around the hall in confusion. Snape let go of Maurelle's hand and ventured a few feet further down the hall. What met his eyes were a pair of red glowing ones. Snape jumped back in surprise and a tinge of fear. How did Voldemort enter Hogwarts? Snape continued to walk backwards to Maurelle as Voldemort followed him. Maurelle gripped Snape's arm in a bruising manner.  
  
"He knows!" Maurelle shrieked and the vision of Voldemort vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay this is my first fic(that I've posted) so I'll try to keep everyone's interest. If you want to review that's great, but I'm not going to sit here and beg for them. Next chapter will probably be up later today. (Hopefully) 


	2. Future Death Eater

That night Voldemort sat in the chair that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. The high backed chair that could be called no less than a throne towered over the few men that were gathered before him. The stone room was quiet. No one dared to speak before Lord Voldemort. A fire roared before Voldemort, though no heat could be felt in the room. He stared intently at the flames in the fireplace as Nagini watched the ever- shivering Wormtail. Lucius was the first to move from the small group before the Dark Lord. Still in silence Lucius walked to his master and kneeled before him.  
  
"She knows." Voldemort hissed softly. "She knows I watch her." There was a hint of glee in his cruel voice as he spoke to his faithful servant.  
  
"My Lord what is your bidding?" Lucius Malfoy asked, bowing his head lower.  
  
"Your son Lucius," Voldemort began, "you wish him to join me, do you not?" One of the cloaked figures stirred behind Lucius.  
  
"Of course my Lord." Lucius replied. "I have trained him his entire life to be in your service." Again the figure behind him moved, it wished to do nothing more than run from the room. Lucius turned around the figure froze as though turned to stone.  
  
"Come here young Malfoy." Voldemort purred. The figure that had been moving anxiously a moment ago now walked to the throne and kneeled beside his father. Draco removed the hood to his cloak and lowered his eyes.  
  
"My Lord." Draco whispered. He was barely able to keep the tremor from his voice.  
  
"There is a new student at Hogwarts." He stated coldly. "One with hair like the midnight sky, and eyes like emeralds."  
  
As Voldemort spoke the smoke of the fire formed into a perfect vision of Maurelle. Draco looked up in surprise as the figure started to dance. It was slow, almost memorizing. He couldn't take his eyes off of the image just like he couldn't take his eyes off of her in the Great Hall. Voldemort snapped his fingers and the smoke cleared. Draco blinked a few times. He hadn't known he would become so transfixed.  
  
"You, Draco shall befriend her. Win her trust and then bring her to me."  
  
*****  
  
At the sound of Maurelle's scream the hall lit up and they found themselves before the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Severus looked around in confusion, but pulled his attention back to the shivering girl beside. Maurelle had gone deathly pale, her eyes were wide with fright. Before Snape could do anything the girl fainted. He caught her before she fell and carefully carried her to her room.  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short, I'll have more soon I promise. Oh and I forgot my disclaimer on the first chapter. I own Maurelle, the plot and a few of the creatures that pop up. Other than that everything else is JK Rowling's and the WB's. 


	3. Assistance

Severus started to feel very uneasy as lunch time grew closer. He had passed Weasley and Potter in the hallway several times and Hermione was not with them. He had also gone to Gryffindor tower to check on her, but the portrait said she hadn't seen her since earlier that morning. Draco seemed to be missing as well, which only furthered his worry. Something was off.  
  
[pic]  
  
"Get up." He snapped.  
  
Reluctantly Hermione did as she was told. Her hands slipped from the necklace to her sides, keeping her eyes on the floor. She heard the soft click of shoes on stone, but couldn't bring herself to look up.  
  
"This is how you keep a woman in check Draco." Came Lucius Malfoy's scathing voice.  
  
Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks again. She knew she was showing she was weak, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't bring herself to wipe them away though either. Hermione felt someone touch her cheek gently and wipe the tears from her face. She slowly looked up to see Draco looking at her with what almost look like remorse. His eyes soon became cold again before turning back to his father and Voldemort.  
  
"Come her Hermione." Voldemort said silkily. Of course Hermione did as she was told, though she hated herself for every step she took. Hermione stood there in front of him, her eyes cast to the ground. "Turn around." He whispered.  
  
Slowly she turned around. Her heart started to beat faster with fear. Hermione felt Voldemort's breath on the back of her neck and cringed. His hand fell lightly on her stomach. Hermione quickly took hold of his hand as if to remove it, but wasn't able to. He laughed quietly. She shuddered under his touch, making him laugh again.  
  
"Still afraid of no one I see." Voldemort taunted. "She is pure." He said to Lucius and Draco. Hermione's skin crawled as he continued to move his hand across her abdomen.  
  
"No one wants a filthy mudblood." Draco exclaimed coldly.  
  
"No one except you, and our dear Severus." Voldemort retorted, and Draco was silent. Hermione's heart seemed to have flipped at the mention of Snape, but then sank.  
  
What did they want from her? Did she really have to ask? It was clear what they saw her useful for.  
  
"Quite right my little Hermione." Voldemort said into her hair. "You shall produce the night. With the help of my heir of course."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Lucius smiling. Hermione suddenly felt very ill. If that was her fate she would much rather die. Her eyes darted to Draco, who seemed to have turned a light shade of green.  
  
"Come now," Voldemort said holding his hand out towards Lucius and Draco, "you said you wanted her Draco." Hermione's heart sank even further. "Take her."  
  
Draco walk to them, albeit very slowly. The color in his face returning with each step. Hermione wanted nothing more than to run away. This is not how she imagined it to be, and especially not with Malfoy. Voldemort removed his hand from her and pushed her lightly into Draco. He stood there just holding her for a moment. Hermione stared into his silver eyes, and started to shake with fear. Draco brought his mouth to her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
He looked at her again, and she saw the true regret in his eyes, but also the hunger. Then he kissed her. At first gently, but soon he was kissing her in an almost bruising manner. Hermione whimpered in pain as his hand squeezed her closer to him, molding her body to his. After a few moments he finally released her because of the lack of oxygen. Their breathing was shallow and erratic. Hermione felt new tears slide down her cheeks. She had been betrayed, violated. She looked slowly to Voldemort and Lucius. They smiled at her cruelly. She felt so small under their gazes. To them she was property. A tool. Nothing more.  
  
"Take her upstairs Draco." Voldemort commanded, and Draco, like a good little Death Eater, did as he was told.  
  
A/N So, here's another chapter. Shorter than the rest but it will have to do. It will be at least two or three days before I get any more up. 


	4. Professor Of Stone

In the Great Hall everyone once again stared at Maurelle. She didn't mind it though, she was much more worried about Severus. He hadn't looked at or said anything  
  
to her all morning. He looked a lot paler too, and didn't pay, much attention to the food or conversation around him. Dumbledore also seemed to avoid her. What was going on? Finally it was time for Arabella's class, so Maurelle had to put those thoughts behind her. Just as she started to pass the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy stood and followed her out. She walked down the hall trying to keep her distance. She knew of all the Death Eater's families and wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She heard Draco quicken his pace and at the first chance she had Maurelle turned a corner.  
  
"Lady Slytherin!" He called. Maurelle froze in mid-step. No! No! NO! She thought as she slowly turned around. Draco caught up with her and stopped by her side.  
  
"Yes Master Malfoy?" She asked her tone was impassive like her regal upbringing demanded. He smiled at her mischievously. He looks far too much like his father. Maurelle clasped her hands in front of her, fiddling with her ring ever so slightly.  
  
"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and it is that way." He said pointing down the hall she had just come from. Maurelle looked at him coldly causing his smile to vanish.  
  
"Is that right Master Malfoy? Well, I suggest you show me the proper route before we are both late to class." She said in a clipped voice. Malfoy offered her his arm, which she ignored, and they were soon at Arabella's class.  
  
Only a few Slytherins and Gryffindors were there. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched her with suspicion, while Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson seemed a little too happy with her presence in the classroom. Malfoy left Maurelle's side, much to her relief, and sat down by Parkinson. Pansy then began a sickening display of her affection that turned everyone's stomachs. Arabella was sitting at the front of the class and waved for Maurelle to join her. Maurelle then sat down next to her, waiting for her instructions.  
  
"My fifth years and above are to learn how to duel properly." Arabella said quietly. "These are seventh years. Some have already had experience in duels though."  
  
At this Arabella's eyes traveled to one of her students. Maurelle followed her gaze that was looked on Harry Potter. There was sympathy in the professor's eyes. Arabella suddenly shook herself as more students entered the class. From what Maurelle could see they were all there now.  
  
"Right, all we are going to do today is show them what a wizards duel looks like and talk over different defenses and offences." Maurelle nodded in understanding and Arabella stood up to address the class of whispering students. " Good Morning class, I am Professor Figgs, and this is Lady Slytherin. She will be my assistant for all seventh year classes." A few of the Gryffindors started to whisper amongst themselves at this. Arabella continued. "I have the understanding that while you have been at Hogwarts you have never been trained in the art of a wizard's duel." Malfoy snorted at this. "Do you have something to say Mr. Malfoy?" Arabella fixed him with an icy glare.  
  
"No Professor." Malfoy replied trying to look as innocent as possible, and it was working. Arabella scowled at him once more than looked back to the class.  
  
"Now, when one is actually challenged to a wizard's duel there is some educate that must be followed. Lady Slytherin and I shall demonstrate such a duel." Maurelle stood up and she and Arabella moved a few of the desks out of their way. "We each need a second. Will anyone volunteer?" No one moved. "Very well. Lady Slytherin please choose a Gryffindor as your second and I shall choose a Slytherin." Maurelle looked over the lot and only saw one choice.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you would please stand as my second." Maurelle said in her singsong voice. Harry looked dubious but came to stand behind her. Arabella had picked Malfoy. Wonderful. Maurelle thought, and saw that Harry looked as thrilled as she.  
  
"Now that we have our seconds we may begin. First you bow as a courtesy to your opponent. " Maurelle and Arabella both bowed, but neither dropped their eyes. "Never look down or if they are not honorable they will take the advantage and curse you then." The women raised their wands to each other. "Expell-" Arabella began, but not before Maurelle had sent her first curse.  
  
"Lapis!" Maurelle shouted. The class gasped as Professor Figgs turned into a stone version of herself. Maurelle looked around the room. "Normally the second would now take Professor Figgs place, but there is something I want to explain." All eyes followed Maurelle as she walked over to the statue of their Professor. " This is a commonly used spell of dark wizards. The reason being that the person that you have turned to stone is now in your complete power." Maurelle put her hand on Arabella's shoulder. "The person is not harmed if the statue remains intact. Now, if I were to break the hand off of the statue, Professor Figgs would lose that hand when I release her from the curse." Maurelle stopped speaking and looked at the terrified group of seventh years. "And if I were to push the statue over and it would shatter," Maurelle gave Arabella's shoulder a slight push and she started to fall, "Viscus." Arabella suddenly was back as herself before hitting the ground. She looked up at Maurelle in surprise. " Then Professor Figgs would die."  
  
  
  
A/N Alright, so it's another short chapter, but I wanted to sort of leave a little cliffhanger. 


	5. Regrets

Professor Figgs stared up at Maurelle. Maurelle eyes gleamed with malice, and then sudden realization dawned on her face. She dropped her wand and covered her mouth in shock. Maurelle met Professor Figgs gaze pleading for her forgiveness. She took a few steps back and bumped into Harry.  
  
"Please forgive me!" Maurelle shouted before running from the room.  
  
Harry helped Professor Figgs from off the floor as Draco picked up Maurelle's wand. Everyone in the class was staring at Professor Figgs. It's not everyday there teacher is almost killed in front of your eyes. The whispering that the students were so famous for became loud shouts of terror and disbelief rang through out the classroom.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Professor Figgs said quietly. "Please return to your seat." Harry and Draco both started for their desks. Arabella caught Draco by his arm and held out her other hand. "Lady Slytherin's wand if you would please Mr. Malfoy." Reluctantly Draco handed her the wand and went to his seat next to Pansy.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Arabella shouted above the noise. The noise stopped instantly, all eyes once again upon her. "Now, despite what just happened I want a roll of parchment on the different types of curses that can be used for defensive situations. You are to start on it now, and it will be due tomorrow at the beginning of class."  
  
No one moved from where they were held frozen by the steely gaze Professor Figgs had on her face. Many were still just too shocked by what had happened to move. Hermione raised her hand tentatively into the air. Arabella looked down at her curiously.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" Professor Figgs took a few steps closer to the young Gryffindor. Hermione slowly put her hand down, trying to figure out the best way to put together her question.  
  
"Is Lady Slytherin a...a dark wizard?" Hermione squeaked. Arabella was about to reply when Maurelle's wand started to shoot blazing red sparks from its tip. Arabella dropped it in surprise. On the floor it began to spin around wildly then zoomed right out of the room, and almost took out a few students on its way.  
  
*****  
  
Maurelle was running down the hallway trying to keep her tears at bay. What was I doing? How could I have lost control so quickly? Maurelle's mind raced along with her feet. She had to find a place of solitude. She needed to get a hold on herself. Just as she turned a corner however she bumped into someone and sent both of them crashing to the ground. It took her a few moments to realize exactly who she had fallen on top of.  
  
*****  
  
Severus had been walking through the halls trying to sort out everything the Headmaster had told him the night before. It was ludicrous to think that Maurelle was the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Severus himself was a fourteenth generation from Salazar, so it was impossible that Maurelle could be Slytherin's daughter. As Snape rolled these thoughts through his mind something else that had been bothering him surfaced. A letter Dumbledore had given him. The contents of that letter were as absurd as Maurelle's heritage. He pulled the letter from a pocket within his robes. While still walking down the hall he read the last few lines over.  
  
You are hereby given the hand of my dearest daughter as are the wishes of my deceased husband. You are to be wed by winter solstice.  
  
That's only two months away! He thought angrily. Why me? Just then someone ran into Severus causing him to lose his balance. He and the other person fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. The letter was knocked out of his hand as his arm hit the stone floor. After a few seconds of getting his breathing under control Severus realized who had ran into. A pair of emerald green eyes locked onto his black ones. He and Maurelle laid upon the ground staring at one another.  
  
"Sorry Severus." Maurelle mumbled as she gently pressed her hands against his chest to get up. "I should have been paying attention." Snape grabbed her elbowed when she faltered. She was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked standing up as well. Maurelle simply shook her head. She looked as if about to cry.  
  
"I...I cannot even speak about what I have done!" She sobbed, and then bent down to pick up the letter that had fallen from Snape's hand. Snape suddenly reached out and took the letter from her. The anger Severus had been feeling resurfaced at the sight of Maurelle, but before he could start to yell or say anything Maurelle rushed passed him and down the hall.  
  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry these chapters are sooo short, but I have a lot to do. I have two stories that I'm posting and my own novel to write, and school is starting tomorrow. I'll try my hardest to get more out on both stories. 


	6. Betrothed

Maurelle sat in her room, crying silently to herself. She wasn't crying out of remorse, but more out of fear that she had lost control. She had vowed never to hurt anyone ever again with the Dark Arts and here, her first day as an Assistant Professor and she had tried to kill Arabella. If it had not been for all of the students watching she might not have broken the trace she was when. Maurelle wiped the tears away fiercely. Even now she could not control herself. She was crying like a silly school girl. There was a light knock on her door that made Maurelle jump.  
  
"Come in." She said weakly. The door opened slowly to reveal the Headmaster. Maurelle stiffened. He has probably come to take back to immunity I had asked for. Maurelle thought grudgingly.  
  
"Ms. Slytherin." Dumbledore said inclining his head slightly. He walked into the room and took a seat next to her. "I understand there was a slight problem in Professor Figgs' class today." Maurelle held his gaze defiantly.  
  
"Yes Head master there was." She said in a clipped voice. "I just very nearly killed one of your Professors is all." Dumbledore nodded, but did not mean to reply. "I will leave immediately." Dumbledore's head shot up at this.  
  
"You will most certainly not!" Dumbledore's normally cool, soft voice now radiated with the power the man possessed. Maurelle started. She had not expected this. Dumbledore wanted her to stay? "Ms. Slytherin, you have asked for the protection of Hogwarts, and that is what you will receive."  
  
"I almost killed someone today." Maurelle protested. "I can not be trusted, and you should not have me around your students. If I lost my control over a simple demonstration, what says I will not attack someone else." She twisted the ring on her finger nervously. Dumbledore smiled at her, which calmed her somehow.  
  
"This came for you." He said changing the subject and handing her a small black envelope. She took it cautiously. It looked all too familiar. He then got up and walked towards the door, stopping just before leaving the room.  
  
"I have faith in you Lady Slytherin. You should show yourself the same." Dumbledore nodded again and left her.  
  
Maurelle stared down at the letter in her hand. She turned it over to find the Slytherin seal on the back. Maurelle sighed and opened the letter. After reading it Maurelle found herself in quite a fury. She had been lured here on purpose. It had not been only for her safety after all, but why had he stayed silent? Maurelle stood from her chair and threw the door open. Her temper was taking over her common sense. Today was not her day for control and the letter had been merely fuel to the flame. She needed air. Maurelle briskly walked out to the lake ignoring the curios and frightful glances she was receiving from the students in the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort paced thoughtfully before his followers. Draco had provided some very interesting information. Lady Slytherin was struggling with her true nature. This could only mean good things for him. If she was to continue to follow the path she was now in it would be simple enough to lure her to him. Voldemort stopped a moment looking around the circle before him. He only needed the audience of a few. With a snap of his fingers the circle began to vanish, leaving four Death Eaters with their Lord.  
  
"I have entrust the four of you with my plans for Lady Slytherin." Voldemort hissed pacing once again before them.  
  
Lucius, Draco, and Wormtail stiffened. They already knew some of what he had planned. Severus was still in the dark, mostly. From what Draco said Severus had been the one to show the Lady to Hogwarts. Voldemort glared at Snape for a moment. He had been unusually silent this evening. Something was bothering his Potions Master, but that would have to wait.  
  
"As you all well know, Lady Slytherin is in fact Salazar Slytherin's daughter. Of course this seems impossible, but I assure you it is not." Voldemort stopped pacing again and sat on Slytherin's throne. He continued slowly, making sure that he had everyone's undivided attention. "Salazar was a powerful dark wizard, perhaps more so than myself. He was the one who started the elimination of muggles and mudbloods, but did so discretely. Salazar had many secrets and like all purebloods he needed an heir worthy of him." Here Voldemort looked to the Malfoys. Draco paled under his gaze. " One of Salazar's biggest secrets was that of his heir. His wife had only produced females, and surely that would not do, so he sought out a woman who would be able to give him what he needed. Unfortunately, Godric Gryffindor had learned of his cousins cleansing and wished to stop it. Salazar knew his demise would come soon and chose a woman who could bear his child when someone had once again taken his place in cleansing of the Wizardring World. She gave birth to this child at the height of my power."  
  
"My Lord, how could this be?" Severus asked. A bold move, but one Voldemort expect from him.  
  
"Salazar chose a Blacorra. A race known to be semi-immortals and seers." Voldemort explained as though he were speaking to a child. "The women are able to decide when it is the right time to have their children. They are not many of their race and to insure their survival they wait for a time when the child will have the best chance to thrive." Voldemort shifted, clasping his hands in his lap. "The women only live for seventeen years after giving birth. Just enough time to teach the child what it needs to know to live. Lady Slytherin is the result of Salazar's union to the Blacorra, though she is not the male heir Salazar had wanted, she is a most formidable witch. Trained in the deadliest of Dark Arts from around the world, and a seer thanks to her Blacorra heritage." Voldemort's eyes gleamed with an undeniable lust. "She will prove to be a useful...asset."  
  
"My Lord, I do not understand." This time it was Lucius who stepped forward. "Your interest in this girl can not only be because of her link to Salazar.' Voldemort smiled cruelly.  
  
"Quite right Lucius." Voldemort stood and walked back over to his followers. "I will explain the rest at another time. For now I wish to speak with Severus." Snape winced at the cold tone Voldemort used.  
  
"Yes My Lord." The three other men vanished, leaving Snape alone with Voldemort.  
  
"Now, tell me Severus what bothers you?" Snape stood rigid as Voldemort circled him like a vulture circles the dead. What could he say? He could not think of a lie fast enough, so a half truth would have to do.  
  
"It is Lady Slytherin My Lord." Severus said softly. "She puzzles and angers me for reasons I do not know." Voldemort suddenly grasped Snape's shoulder. Severus had to use all the will power he had to stand still.  
  
"You received a letter today. Didn't you Severus?"  
  
*****  
  
Maurelle laid upon the cool grass, watching the stars high overhead. The twinkling lights made her feel more at home. There was a slight scraping noise and Maurelle sat up. She quickly looked around to find the cause. There in the distance and shadowy figure walked closer to her. As the moon peered through the clouds she could make out the shadow. Severus Snape was walking towards her, and he seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts. He did not notice Maurelle until he was almost upon her. He started when he realized she was sitting in front of him.  
  
"Lady Slytherin." He said curtly bowing his head. Maurelle stood up and with all her force struck him across the face. Severus' head feel to the side. A large red mark already started to show on his pale skin.  
  
"How dare you not tell me we were betrothed!" She hissed angrily.  
  
A/N Sorry to those who have actually been reading this. I only had four reviews since I first put this up and I thought that no one wanted to read it, so I have been working on my other fan fic. I know before I said I wouldn't beg for reviews, but I was hoping to get some. So now I'm begging. Please send me some reviews! More reviews, the more I want to write. Hence there being 18 chapters to Oraculum, and 5 chapters to Sapere Aude. 


	7. Childish Behavior

Maurelle's eyes burned with anger as she stared at Snape. His head was still to the side, the red welt on his cheek shone brightly against his pale skin. Maurelle continued to glare, trying to get her emotions back into control, but after all he had kept this from her for the gods only knew how long. Maurelle's breathing was slightly ragged with rage. Severus' head suddenly snapped up and he glared down at Maurelle. Her first thought was to shrink back under his cold black eyes, but she remained still.  
  
"Lady Slytherin," he said so quietly and with so much venom that Maurelle winced, "if I had known sooner that I was to marry a child, I would have found a way out of it before your mother had died." Severus took a step forward and this time Maurelle did step back. His anger seemed to repress her own and it radiated from his body.  
  
"I am not a child!" Maurelle whispered furiously. Snape raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"You could have fooled me." He said icily. "You seem to enjoy behaving like one." With that Snape turned and left. His black robes billowed dramatically behind him. Maurelle was not going to let him get away that easy. She ran up to Snape and fell into step with him.  
  
"I wish to speak to you further." Maurelle said coldly. Snape continued to the castle without looking at her. Maurelle's anger boiled over. He can not treat her like this! " You will stop this instance and speak with me!" She shouted. Snape spun around and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Release me!" She ordered. Snape's black eyes bored into hers, a bright fire burned within the black pools.  
  
"You may be of royal blood Lady Slytherin, but so am I and I will not tolerate your tantrums." Snape let go of her and took a step back. "I will talk to you when I am ready, and not before."  
  
"How dare you!" Maurelle hissed advancing on him. Snape held his ground against her. "You cannot talk to me like that Severus Snape!"  
  
"I will talk to you how I please Maurelle." Snape crossed his arms across his chest. "Now go to your chambers Lady Slytherin. I will call for you tomorrow." Maurelle stared at him in shock. Had he just told her to go to her room? Snape continued to glare at her. "Go!" He snarled pointing to the castle doors. Grudgingly Maurelle went. As she was betrothed to him, she had to do as he said. Wizards code of honor.  
  
Once Maurelle was out of sight Snape let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair. This is not what he had planned on at all. He had not wanted to speak to her like that but she hadn't given him much choice. Snape touched the mark on his cheek gingerly. He winced at the contact and sighed again. Pushing thoughts of Maurelle as far back as he could he made his way to Dumbledore's office. Albus must now of this immediately. Both of his union to Maurelle, and the plans Voldemort had for the pair of them after they were married.  
  
  
  
A/N If you want more of this story I request that there be at least 4 new reviews. I want to write this, but I need to know that more people are reading it. I have a lot of stories waiting my attention and I can only stretch myself so far. Thank you to the few that did review so far. It means a great deal to me, so PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Kaella Slytherin

A/N I said four new reviews and I would post the next chapter, so here it is. I'll try to continue with more of this as fast as possible, since this story isn't making much sense yet. I don't want to leave everyone in the dark. Anyways, keep reviewing. The more reviews, the faster I work.  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, while watching the younger wizard across from him. Severus had long since concluded his explanation of the night's events and now rested his head in his hands. It must been an awful blow to him. Finding Maurelle's company enjoyable. Her enjoyable and then being forced into a position where he had to push whatever friendship they may have had to a relationship that neither were prepared for. Dumbledore sighed softly as he read over Severus' letter once more.  
  
Lord Severus of the House of Snape,  
  
Pending my death I was to choose a suitor best fit for my daughter. By your family lines to Salazar Slytherin and by being of noble birth, I have found you most acceptable. By Wizard law I hold the right to bind you to our family as your parents are no longer with the living and a wife was not chosen for you before.  
  
You may remember her from when you served the Dark Lord. She was a mere child then, always where she shouldn't have been. The Dark Lord also wished this union between you. The strongest of his men, with the purest of the wizard race. Maurelle was fond of the mystery around you when she was a child, as I'm sure she still finds you an enigma to her now as a woman.  
  
My daughter is quite young, but willful and strong. She will be able to bare heirs with ease. Her Dalcorrian blood will not confine you to only one child since she is only a half. Her father, Salazar, chose me to give him one last hope for a male heir, but I have failed him. Maurelle will undoubtedly be an asset to you in any case. She is blessed with the sight, and many other gifts I was not fully able to explore before my death.  
  
I trust you to keep her in her place. She has an ill tongue, but that can be easily be repaired with a strong hand. Live well young Severus. Don not fail your bloodline or hers. By touching this scroll you have signed our pact.  
  
You are hereby given the hand of my dearest daughter as are the wishes of my deceased husband. You are to be wed by winter solstice.   
  
Kaella slytherin  
  
Dumbledore looked up again and met Severus' dimmed eyes.  
  
"What should I do Albus?" He asked in a hollow tone. Dumbledore sighed again and rolled the parchment up, handing it back to Severus.  
  
"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, but marry her Severus." Dumbledore said standing from his chair. Snape stood also, albeit slower. "For now, I suggest you get some sleep, and try to talk things over with her tomorrow." Dumbledore gently led Snape to the door. Snape opened it, but stopped to look back at the Headmaster.  
  
"I cannot marry Maurelle, Albus!" Snape protested. "She is a child." Dumbledore smiled in a tired fashion. That small twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Maurelle is no longer a child if you look hard enough you`ll see past how you once knew her.." Snape frowned at this. "Don't look at me like that Severus. Now go. Off to bed with you." Dumbledore said sternly as though Snape were the child. he bowed his head and left Dumbledore to muse over his thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched with interest under the invisibility cloak as Maurelle stormed down the hallway. She kept muttering under her breath. They were only able to catch a few phrases.  
  
"I can't believe him! Sending to me to my room." Maurelle stopped suddenly trying to choke back a sob. She didn't succeed, and tears started to run down her face freely. Maurelle began to walk back down the hall again.  
  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded under the cloak, and the three soon followed her to her rooms. While Maurelle paced in her room, forgetting to close her door, conveniently for the trio, they slipped in. She walked back and forth biting her thumb softly, trying to keep her tears back. After Hermione, Harry, and Ron were well within the room Maurelle shut the door carefully. Hermione jumped slightly, and Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maurelle smiled to herself and looked straight at them.  
  
"You might as well take that horrid cloak off." She said sitting across from them and summoning three chairs behind them without a wand. "I let you follow me Harry." Maurelle said in a low voice, her cheeks stained with tears. Slowly they took the cloak off and sat down.  
  
"We're sorry Lady Slytherin." Hermione said quickly, hoping her lie would hold up. "We saw you crying and we just followed to see if you were alright. You won't tell the Headmaster we're out of our dorm will you?" Ron nudged Hermione in the arm, causing her to glare at him. Maurelle smiled sadly.  
  
"No, I won't tell him." The three let out a breath that they hadn't realized they had been holding. "That is I won't tell him, if you tell me why you really followed me?"  
  
Harry stiffened. Not many people could tell when Hermione lied. Only Snape and Dumbledore seemed to be able to know when she did. Ron frowned at the look of despair on Hermione's face. Maurelle took her eyes from Hermione and looked to Harry.  
  
"What is it you want to know Mr. Potter?" She asked coldly. Harry slowly brought his eyes level with hers. Emerald locked on emerald for what seemed like an eternity before Harry found his voice.  
  
"You're a dark witch aren't you?" Harry asked rather bluntly. Maurelle smiled and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Yes, I am. But what would you expect from Salazar Slytherin's last heir." Ron snorted at this. "You don't believe me Mr. Weasley? How should I prove my identity?" Hermione scowled at Ron as he looked smugly back at Maurelle.  
  
"I want to see the mark." He demanded icily. Hermione and Harry looked confused, but Maurelle simply nodded. She stood from her chair and motioned for Hermione to come closer to her. Hermione hesitated.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I require the assistance of a lady in this proof. If you would please follow me behind the screen so that I may unlace my dress, you may be able to tell Mr. Weasley what it is that you see." Maurelle promptly disappeared behind a screen that was at the far end of her room. Hermione got up and walked back to her where Maurelle had brought her dress down far enough to reveal a coiling black snake above her left breast. Hermione stared at the tattoo as the snake's eyes flashed green momentarily.  
  
"Tell him what it is." Maurelle commanded in a hushed voice.  
  
"It's a tattoo." She spoke over her shoulder to the two boys. "A black snake. Coiled in a very intricate design." Ron grunted from his chair. Hermione helped Maurelle re-lace her dress and they joined Harry and Ron once again.  
  
"Is that proof enough?" Maurelle asked sitting down again.  
  
"It could be fake." Ron muttered. Maurelle smiled at Ron's denial.  
  
"Yes, but it's not." She said coldly. "Now, I must ask you to leave." Harry got up quickly. He needed to know who she was? What had made her upset that night? "I will answer them all in good time Mr. Potter, but not now." Harry stared at her for a moment before Hermione put the invisibility cloak over them. Maurelle opened the door for them to leave. Harry stopped and walked back to Maurelle.  
  
"You guys go back to the common room." He said looking to where they should be. "I'm not leaving until I know for sure."  
  
"Harry, how will you get back without getting caught?" Hermione's voice sounded from the door.  
  
"I will take him." Maurelle sat back down.  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone with her!" Ron said angrily. Maurelle laughed in a haunting tone.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to stop me if I did want to hurt the famous Harry Potter." Harry ignored Maurelle's last comment and smiled at his friends.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be up soon." There was a slight shuffle of feet and then the door closed. "Are they gone?" Harry asked Maurelle. She nodded and waved two of the seats away. Harry sat back down.  
  
"Ask what you will. Perhaps it will take my mind off of my most unfortunate revelation that I had tonight." Maurelle's voice was hollow as she spoke, her eyes distant.  
  
Harry shrugged off the feeling of uneasiness that fell over him. He decided to ask the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Do you follow Voldemort?" Maurelle refocused on the boy before her.  
  
"No." She said shortly. Harry put his hand against his forehead, over his scar. Maurelle glanced up and remembered the first time they had locked eyes. " It hurt you at the feast didn't it?" Harry nodded. "I also felt an unusual pain then. Before I saw him."  
  
"Saw who?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Voldemort." 


	9. A Red Cloud

Harry's heart sank at Lady Slytherin's allegation. Voldemort could not possibly be able to get within Hogwarts. It wasn't possible! Maurelle had fallen silent as Harry sought to sort out his thoughts. He was oblivious to the beads of sweat forming on her brow, or the fact that her breathing was becoming erratic. Her slender hands were clutching the arms of her chair, her knuckles shown white against her already milk white skin. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and all she could hear was the pounding of her own blood in her ears.  
  
Not now! She thought desperately. Not with the boy here!  
  
Harry seemed to come out of his stupor as the waves of pain shout through her, ripping her concentration to shreds. Harry jumped from his seat and kneeled beside her as she began to scream. he wasn't sure if he should touch her or not. He could see the battle of pain and rationale thinking played across her face. Lady Slytherin's eyes were focused somewhere in the distance as if she could see something or someone. Harry turned slowly around to look at the spot that her eyes wouldn't leave. A small cloud of red smoke started to appear over her bed. Lady Slytherin began to wheeze, trying to form the words she had to say.  
  
"GO..." She managed to say through gritted teeth. "He...cannot...see...you!" Harry scrambled to his feet, not wanting to find out who she was talking about, but he didn't want to leave her in this state.  
  
"Lady Slytherin, I don't think I..."  
  
"No you don't!" She screamed concentrating on keeping him at bay. She couldn't let him get the boy. Not now, not ever. "Find...Dumbledore!" She hissed.  
  
Harry glanced once more at the red cloud growing steadily thicker and then ran from the room in search of the headmaster.  
  
*****  
  
After Harry was a safe distance from her room, Maurelle let go and the pain left her. She slumped in the chair gasping for breath as the cloud took shape. Maurelle knew it was merely an apparition of the actual man, but he could not see Harry in her room. He would question her holding him back, though he could nothing to her in this state. Nor would he attempt to if they were ever to meet again, flesh to flesh. It had been twenty years since the last time they had met. For some reason Maurelle never remembered seeing him though. Severus and Lucius Malfoy were always the ones she remembered. They were the only men her mother would permit her to be around. The others were less trustworthy when it came to...children.  
  
Maurelle sat up straight, muttering a few charms to put her back in order before he was solid. She glanced quickly in the mirror and was relieved to find she looked in good health as would be expected. A chilling breeze washed over her, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the Dark Lord was sitting on her bed smiling to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Harry came to a skidding halt at the gargoyle. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, realizing he had done this before. Three years earlier, but under different circumstances, and yet again he didn't know the password to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sugar quills, lemon drops, licorice wands, chocolate frogs..." Harry stopped trying to think of more candies, but he couldn't think at the moment. "Blast it!" Harry shouted kicking the statue. At that same moment the gargoyle jumped up and moved away. "That can't have been it."  
  
It wasn't of course. Just as Harry was about to run up the steps he ran into something, or rather someone. Harry looked up into the cold furious eyes of Professor Snape. So history does repeat itself, Harry thought wildly backing away from the Potions Master. He glared down at Harry, but he didn't have the time for this. He tried to push past Snape, but he was surprisingly strong and held back the youth.  
  
"I have to see the Headmaster." Harry nearly shouted trying to push his way past him again. Snape held a hand firmly over his chest not allowing him to get more then a few inches.  
  
"The Headmaster is indisposed of at the moment Potter." Snape snarled. Harry blinked a few times. Right a few more seconds and...  
  
"What is the matter Severus?" Dumbledore walked down the steps behind Snape right on cue.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry backed away from Snape and was getting ready to run back down the hallway with the Headmaster as soon as he could finish explaining. "There's something wrong with Lady Slytherin... a red cloud is in her bedroom... she was in pain...told me to get out...I didn`t want to leave her though...."  
  
At that both Snape and Dumbledore looked to each other and then back to Harry. Snape had seemed to go a even whiter shade of pale and the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes diminished. Dumbledore came in front of Snape a put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"She was right to send you away." He said in a cold tone that didn't sound like Dumbledore at all. "Severus take Harry to his dormitory, and make sure he doesn't leave." Snape nodded and grasped Harry's other shoulder as Dumbledore let go. "I will attend to Maurelle." With that Dumbledore walk briskly back up to his office as Snape led Harry back down the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort eyed Maurelle approvingly. He had only caught a glimpse of her before when Severus had been with her. Now that she was alone, she would not try to block his vision. She knew better than to defy him. He sat on her bed watching her carefully. She was every bit of Salazar as she was Kaella. Maurelle had only been five the last time he had seen her, and would not have been able to tell what a beauty she would become. Her skin was milk white a flawless. Her eyes the same piercing green as her father had. The slender, yet voluptuous form of her mother, and the raven black hair that was so common among Slytherin's bloodline.  
  
"Come here my child." Voldemort beckoned her to sit next to him and she willing obeyed. She moves with the grace of a hunter stalking its prey, he noted.  
  
Maurelle sat down next to him knowing he could not harm her. Not yet, she thought trying to calm her nerves. His blood red eyes burned into her own green ones, and she felt as though she was taking the first step into the depths of Hell.  
  
A/N Took me awhile but here's the next chapter, I'll try to get more up soon 


	10. Able To Touch

A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get a new chapter up. I have a lot of things going on in my life right now and I haven't had much time for writing. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'll try and make up for it later.  
  
Maurelle's skin crawled from holding his gaze for so long. When she was a little girl she had found Voldemort's eyes to be a wonderful thing. They were the same color as the jewel on her necklace when she had been young. She hadn't noticed the hatred that lies behind back then. Voldemort was more of a fatherly type to her, and in a way still is, even though Maurelle is no longer as naive as she once was, Voldemort had been kind to her.  
  
Maurelle finally broke eye contact with him. Too many unpleasant memories were arising. As if sensing her sudden reluctance to look at him Voldemort reached out and brushed a hand across her cheek coaxing her to look at him again like he used to do. Maurelle jumped slightly. Apparitions were not supposed to be able to make physical contact. She reluctantly brought her eyes back up to his. Voldemort leaned forward slowly and kissed her on the cheek where his hand had been a second ago. Maurelle's eyes widened. This isn't possible. Either Voldemort had modified the spell, or...or he was really here in her room.  
  
"You're...you're here aren't you?" Maurelle asked in an unsteady voice. It was a rather absurd question, but she had to be sure. Voldemort chuckled softly, his thin lips curling into a genuine smile that wasn't at all mocking her. He was actually amused by her.  
  
"Yes, I am." He said still smiling. Maurelle tried to cover the worry on her face, and succeeded somewhat. "I had to come to you personally to congratulate you when I heard." Maurelle felt a pang in her heart. How did he get in here? She was supposed to be safe from him at Hogwarts!  
  
"When you heard what?" Her voice was tight with fear, but Voldemort didn't seem to notice. He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.  
  
"Don't tell me child that you don't know of your own wedding?" Voldemort smiled again when Maurelle stood abruptly. Anger was pronounced in every part of her body.  
  
"I know! And Severus would do well not to hide things from me again!" Maurelle smiled slightly. She had rather enjoyed smacking him across the face. No doubt her hand print was still on his pale cheek. Maurelle sat down again, cheered by that fact. Voldemort watched her carefully. He didn't trust that gleam in her eyes, and the small smile at her lips. She should have still been irate right now. He needed her anger.  
  
"What is it you find so amusing?" He hissed softly.  
  
Maurelle's eyes became clouded for a moment before turning to a cold green, guarding whatever thought she had been revisiting. She waved her hand in dismissal of the topic, but Voldemort caught her hand surprising her. Maurelle had forgotten who she was sitting next to. Not that she should fear Voldemort, but when been raised by him for five years, you can't help it.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" He asked again a little harsher this time. His eyes seemed to shine with the power he held.  
  
"I...I struck him tonight." Maurelle whispered. Voldemort's lips curled into another smile.  
  
"Did you now? And how did Severus take the blow?" Maurelle frowned at this question. She hadn't intended on telling anyone that she was twenty years of age and had been sent to her room. "Maurelle." Voldemort said warningly, and Maurelle had the funny felling that she was five again.  
  
"He..." Maurelle stopped. She didn't want to say it. It was too humiliating, but she couldn't lie. Not to him. "He sent me to my room!" She shouted crossly. Voldemort laughed again, but stopped when there was a light tap on the door.  
  
"Were you expecting someone?" He asked her, his eyes becoming dark from the shadows. Maurelle shook her head no.  
  
"Lady Slytherin, I must speak with you." Came Dumbledore's voice with another short tap.  
  
Voldemort pulled her off the bed and pushed her towards the door to open it. Maurelle looked at him questioningly. Did he really want a duel with Dumbledore at this time? Was he strong enough? Well, he must be if he could get into Hogwarts. Voldemort slipped behind the screen in the corner as she opened the door. Dumbledore walked in with an unnerving smiled on his face. The usual, kind twinkle that resided in his eyes was dimmed.  
  
"May I help you Headmaster?" She asked in a smooth, yet frosted tone. Dumbledore grasped her upper arm lightly and pulled her from the room. When she was clear of the door, shut it with an enchantment and sealed it the same fashion. He muttered a few quiet words, and Maurelle found herself in his office. His phoenix in the corner chirped when he saw his master.  
  
"Now. May I ask how long Voldemort has been in the castle?" Dumbledore released her arm, and went to sit in his chair behind his desk. He waved her to sit down, but Maurelle remained standing.  
  
"Fifteen minutes at most." Maurelle glanced at the fiery bird in the corner and shrugged. "I doubt he is here any longer though. The moment you pulled me from the room, Voldemort would have made his escape."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand down his beard.  
  
"What did Voldemort want?" He asked in calm voice, where any over man would be strained with panic.  
  
"He wanted nothing to do with the Potter boy if that's what you're asking." Maurelle replied in a clipped voice. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her anger.  
  
"That is not what I asked Maurelle. I asked what Voldemort wanted. I said nothing of Harry, for Voldemort would have struck with more force if he want to end the war. I will ask you again. What did he want?"  
  
She rubbed her temples in frustration. She just wanted to be left alone for one night. Was that to much to ask for? Apparently it was!  
  
"The Dark Lord wished to congratulate me on my being betrothed at last. Goodnight Headmaster." She said sharply and then turned to leave, but ran into one more person she didn't want to see again tonight. Maurelle smiled when she saw the mark of her hand still on his face. "Goodnight Severus." She said trying to walk past him, but like Harry, she was held back, although his arm was around her waist instead of a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You are not going back to your room tonight." He said quietly.  
  
Maurelle looked back at Dumbledore who smiled at her. She turned back to Severus to see a ghost of a smile on his lips as well. He guided her out of the office, and they walked silently for a while, until they had walked up many sets of stairs. Maurelle stopped, forcing Severus to stop as well. The smile was still there, but he hadn't yet told her where they were going, though she had the right idea in thinking that was what was making him smile. Which meant it would be a discomfort to her.  
  
" Where exactly am I sleeping?" Her eyes burned with a new fury. How he could make her so angry! He frowned a bit, but then smiled again.  
  
"My chambers." 


End file.
